


Profiles

by Platinum_Sun_490



Series: Team Fortress: Next Generation [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Stuff I think readers should know, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Everything and anything you need to know about the kids and their families.I strongly recommend reading part one of this series before reading this!!!!!!!!!Enjoy!!





	1. Annalise Rebecca Ludwig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lu_undy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_undy/gifts).

**Age**: 24

**Family**: Augustus Ludwig (Medic)-Father, Angel Alyssa Wills (OC)-Mother, Ryker Grant Ludwig-Twin Brother

**Class**: Medic/Informant

**Personality**: Compassionate, responsible, hard working, loving, cute, nerdy, romantic, intimidating, outgoing, playful, charismatic, joking, rarely has a “doom and gloom” attitude, okay with most things, modest, punctual, formal

**Likes**: Experiments, learning new things, braiding her hair, napping with Ryker, reading with Augustus, cooking with Angel, singing in both English and German, taking care of her cats, graphic horror movies, mangoes and strawberries

**Dislikes**: Incompetent people, loud noises, screams, large amounts of blood, interruptions

**Fears**: Failing an operation, losing the life of a patient, going insane, lightning

**Closest Ally**: Ryker Grant Ludwig

**Relationship Status**: Dating Gerard Bisset

* * *

** Bio of the Member **

Annalise Rebecca Ludwig, daughter of Angel Wills and Augustus Ludwig (Medic), (born June 1st, 5 minutes after Ryker Ludwig, her twin brother) is a smart, curious, and adventurous German-American girl spending her days growing up with Ryker and her friends. She has her sights set on being a medic, like her father.

**Personality**

Annalise is the intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious, rational, and sometimes overly judgmental twin. She enjoys her childhood and being free to do whatever she pleases, but she also wishes to be more grown up so people will take her more seriously.

A born adventurer at heart, Annalise cannot sit still and is always looking for the next challenge to solve. Her scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when she is off figuring out problems with others, especially Harlem. She is very wise beyond her years, and her refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved often leaves her restless in everyday situations.

When Annalise and Ryker, her twin brother, are doing something with their friends, Annalise is the one to act as the leader, mostly because she is shown to be very brave and smart. She is somewhat protective of her brother. Whenever Ryker is in danger, Annalise is always there to help and will do anything to get him free.

Annalise can sometimes be selfish and is not above using the world’s elements to her advantage. She can also be ruthless in her pursuit of her goals, such as attacking others or severely hurting them, a trait she gained from both her father and mother, who are both secret contract killers and warp-minded medics.

It is also well mentioned that Annalise is paranoid and has had trust issues. She is skeptical about people and/or situations. With her experience in the field, as well as her knowledge in the mystery novels that she reads, Annalise thinks much like an actual detective.

Despite her serious personality, living with Ryker her whole life (who is famous for his cheerful attitude) has caused her to indulge in childish activities with her sibling. Annalise also seems to not mind breaking the law in order to have some fun.

**Appearance**

Annalise has pale skin, but she does get a tan when she gets in the sun. Her eyes are heterochromatic. Her left eye is gold and her right eye is blue, with noticeable bags under them. She has long dark brown hair that she likes to keep down or in a seashell bun. Annalise normally wears any kind of clothing, shirts and pants or dresses, as long as it matches her lab coat, which is similar to her father’s. She only wears sneakers or boots. Annalise is exactly one millimeter shorter than Ryker, which makes her brother assume he is the “alpha twin”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker up next!


	2. Ryker Grant Ludwig

**Age**: 24

**Family**: Augustus Ludwig (Medic)-Father, Angel Alyssa Wills (OC)-Mother, Annalise Rebecca Ludwig-Twin Sister

**Class**: Medic

**Personality**: Compassionate, responsible, hard working, loving, cute, nerdy, shy, friendly, innocent, secretly talented

**Likes**: Experiments, learning new things, napping with Annalise, reading with Augustus, cooking with Angel, feeding his birds, sci-fi movies, stand up comedy shows, Ramen noodles, rainstorms, being alone sometimes

**Dislikes**: Incompetent people, loud noises, screams, large amounts of blood, interruptions, fights, people who can’t take a hint

**Fears**: Spiders, snakes, losing his family, being alone for long periods of time

**Closest Ally**: Annalise Rebecca Ludwig

**Relationship Status**: Unknown

* * *

** Bio on the Member **

Ryker Ludwig (born June 1st, 5 minutes before Annalise Ludwig) is an American-German boy spending his years at with his mother, father, and sister. He takes a much less serious approach to life than his twin sister as he navigates his way around new obstacles.

**Personality**

Ryker is an optimistic, fun, energetic, bouncy, optimistic, hyperactive, enthusiastic and free-spirited boy, just like his mother. He is an optimist who skips through life with a wide smile and an assortment of monogrammed lab coats over everyday outfits.

It is his outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Annalise needs help solving a problem, even if he isn't always aware of his own silliness.

Despite his cheerful attitude and ability to be able to look on the bright side, Ryker can occasionally get his feelings hurt. Ryker is rarely angry or upset, generally keeping a positive outlook. He is somewhat naive at times. However, he has incredibly low self esteem, but he is good at hiding it. He does not believe in himself as much as he believes in others. He has also shown to be self-righteous in his decisions, which can be far from justified, or they may accidentally backfire in some way.

However, much like Annalise, Ryker has the best of intentions and he will always try to choose the right options for the happiness of himself and others.

**Appearance**

Ryker Ludwig is four feet tall, plus one millimeter. He has pale skin, along with a couple of white freckles over his cheeks and nose. His right eye is gold and his left eye is blue, the opposite of his sister. Ryker has short, dark brown hair that he tries to fix to perfection every morning. Ryker wears everyday clothing with specialized monogrammed lab coats of his own designs and black combat boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol up next!


	3. Carol Alice Lacriox

**Carol Alice Lacroix**

**Age**: 20

**Family**: Lawrence Mundy (Sniper)-Father, Lucien Lacroix (Spy)-Father

**Class**: Assassin

**Personality**: Strong, brave, hard-headed, determined, sweet, sensitive, snarky, sensitive, determined, hot-tempered, caring, comical, tough, brave

**Likes**: Hunting with Lawrence, reading with Lucien, collecting switchblades, baking, drawing, playing with her dogs, playing hide and seek with Propane/Elise, peaches, singing, chocolate

**Dislikes**: Boredom, bad music, people with attitudes, people who disrespect her family and friends, pranks, bad jokes, short hair

**Fears**: Drowning, small dark spaces, things she can’t see, hurting someone she loves

**Closest** **Ally**: Propane/Elise

**Relationship** **Status**: Propane/Elise

* * *

Carol Alice Lacriox, daughter of Lucien (RED Spy) and Mundy (RED Sniper), (born November 23rd) is a sassy, curious, and daring Australian girl with a quick mind and an even quicker mouth. Despite being quite proud of herself, she always shows how much she cares for others.

**Personality**

Carol is a headstrong, daring, caring little girl with an extensive knowledge of the world around her. She tends to make herself the unanointed protector, and everyone usually goes along with it. Fun-loving and rebellious, she frequently shirks responsibility for activities she finds more enjoyable, such as hanging out with her rambunctious friends and going on adventures. When Carol is doing something with their friends, she always leads the group, mainly because she knows the areas of the places they play in. Whenever someone in the group is hurt or in danger, Carol will keep everyone calm and help them in any way she can.

Carol is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic girl who isn’t above using her fists rather than her words to solve a problem. She doesn't enjoy working on any occasion, despite the fact that she doesn't do anything at all while "working." Her boyish personality and interests reflect that of a tomboy archetype. Despite her cool attitude, her attitude is largely a cover for the stress her family causes her, such as busy parents and incompetent friends.

She generally maintains a positive outlook, is almost always friendly, and is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is friendly and generous to many, even when some are younger than she is. Carol is known to be helpful and very understanding when one of her friends is going through a tough time.

As Carol grows up, she develops an intense rivalry with Gerard Bisset, the son of the BLU Spy and Blu Sniper. No one knows the true source behind this rivalry, but most people think it’s because of the former rivalry the RED and BLU teams used to have. They constantly argue and try to best each other at any kind of activity, from dancing and singing to fighting and extreme tasks.

** Appearance**

Carol has an ivory skin tone. Her eyes are a lovely shade of silver blue. She has long dark brown hair with electric blue streaks that she keeps held back in a thick, long French braid, where it almost brushes the floor. Her button nose and heart shaped lips are admirable features when looked at. She normally wears dresses that can be buttoned up from the very bottom, like Beverly Marsh from “IT 2017”, and t-shirts tucked into denim shorts. If people were to take a second glance at her, they would see that Carol carries a switchblade close, no matter the occasion.


	4. Propane/Elise

**Propane/Elise (Last Name Unknown)**

**Age**: 21

**Family**: Pyro-Father, OC-Mother (Deceased), Gasoline/Ethan-Twin brother

**Class**: Pyrotechnics Expert

**Personality**: Eccentric, outgoing, caring, daring, strong, upbeat, spunky, energetic, funny, adorable, a little insane

**Likes**: Anything flammable, anything that can start fires, rainbows, unicorns, flowers, glitter, candy, dancing to any kind of music, fireflies, spending time with Pyro and Gasoline/Ethan, visiting her mother’s grave

**Dislikes**: Putting out fires, people who call her family freaks, mean people, water, snow, anything that can put out a fire

**Fears**: Pyro-vision, burning something or someone she wasn’t supposed to, dying, swimming

**Closest** **Ally**: Gasoline/Ethan

**Relationship Status**: Carol Alice Lacriox

* * *

** Personality **

Propane, daughter of the RED Pyro, (born April 12th) is an innocent, sweet, and sometimes childish girl that loves to join in on any kind of fun, dangerous or not, legal or not. Her real name is Elise, but she prefers to go by the flammable liquid of a name her father gave her. You can always find her with her brother, Gasoline, or Carol, her best friend.

Propane is insecure about her fascination with matches, lighters, and other things that can set things on fire. Pyro has found her on many occasions playing with his old flamethrower gun. Because of this, she is constantly belittled, as well as made to feel weird and out of place by popular kids. This tends to make her uncomfortable, sad and angry, but she remains very supportive of her friends and while with them is usually happy. She, like the rest of her friends, likes to play tricks on the kids who pick on them.

Propane is playful, energetic, and always making up new games for her friends to play. She has strange ways for dealing with problems, such as setting things on fire or threatening people with an ax, but no one says anything about it. Some people think that Propane acts the way she does because she inherited Pyro-vision from her dad, but that seems a little far fetched, mainly because the Pyro-vision came from the mask Pyro still wears. Nonetheless, she has many friends who are always by her side, no matter how weird things may get.

** Appearance **

Propane has wild red hair that would be held up matching pigtails high on her head or pom-poms. Her pale skin tone is covered in freckles everywhere, which makes her look even cuter than she already does with her baby blue eyes. If she wasn’t wearing a fireproof jumpsuit, she would wear rainbow clothing with overalls and boots that would make her taller. Propane also wears multiple necklaces and bracelets, enjoying the clinking sound they make every time she walks or skips. She wears a half-face gas mask that conceals her mouth and nose, but not her eyes or forehead.


	5. Gasoline/Ethan

** Gasoline/ Ethan (Last Name Unknown) **

**Age**: 21

**Family**: Pyro-Father, OC-Mother (Deceased), Propane/Elise-Twin sister

**Class**: Pyrotechnics Expert

**Personality**: Eccentric, outgoing, caring, daring, strong, upbeat, spunky, energetic, funny, adorable, a little insane

**Likes**: Anything flammable, anything that can start fires, flowers, candy, dancing to any kind of music, fireflies, spending time with Pyro and Propane/Elise, visiting his mother’s grave

**Dislikes**: Putting out fires, chores, crowds, cold weather, slowing down, staying still

**Fears**: Freezing to death, heights, silence

**Closest** **Ally**: Propane/Elise

**Relationship** **Status**: Unknown

* * *

** Personality **

Gasoline, son of the RED Pyro, (born April 12th) is an innocent, sweet, and sometimes childish boy that loves to join in on any kind of fun, dangerous or not, legal or not. His real name is Ethan, but he prefers to go by the flammable liquid of a name his father gave him. You can always find him with his sister, Propane, or Harlem, his best friend.

Gasoline has a great fascination with firecrackers and dynamite. The sparks that go off always make him excited, and he has gotten in trouble on many occasions where something had been blown up or set on fire. Because of this, he tends to ‘accidentally’ aim his rockets at the kids who pick on his sister. This always makes his sister feel better, and it gives his other friends a good laugh.

Propane is playful, energetic, and always making up new games for him and his sister to play. He, like his sister, has strange ways for dealing with problems, such as setting things on fire or threatening people with an ax, but no one says anything about it. It has been proven time and time again that Gasoline has Pyro-vision, despite not wearing a full mask over his face, like his father.

** Appearance **

Gasoline has wild, spiky red hair. His pale skin tone is covered in freckles everywhere with matching baby blue eyes. If he wasn’t wearing a fireproof jumpsuit, he would wear pastel colored clothing with overalls and boots that would make him taller. He wears a half-face gas mask that conceals his mouth and nose, but not his eyes or forehead.


	6. Harlem Nicolas Pauling

**Harlem Nicolas Pauling**

**Age**: 22

**Family**: Liam (Last name Unknown) (RED Scout)-Father, Miss Norma Pauling-Mother

**Class**: Scout/Espionage

**Personality**: Quirky, curious, friendly, somewhat judgmental, fun-loving, temperamental, responsible, stubborn, hard working

**Likes**: Baseball, soccer, rugby, old movies, playing pretend with his parents, going on hikes with his dog, wrestling, ice cream, wrestling, Tom Jones music

**Dislikes**: Staying still, idiotic people, country music, volleyball, dressing up, schedules

**Fears**: Losing his temper, picking a fight with the wrong person, drowning, bones, blood, feeling useless, hurting someone he loves

**Closest Ally**: His parents

**Relationship Status**: Nikki Samantha DeGroot

* * *

Harlem Nicolas Pauling, son of Liam (RED Scout) and Mrs. Pauling, (born January 13th) is a tricky, playful, and hard headed little boy who never goes anywhere without a baseball or bat. He loves to run around town and cause a bit of trouble with Nikki DeGroot and Dell Jr, his best friends.

**Personality**

Harlem is, at first sight, a cunning salesman, despite being so young, selling worthless nick knacks to unsuspecting, dim-witted people. He conducts his business with surprising flair and wit. When not planning or executing money-making schemes (both legal and illegal), he's usually at home playing baseball with his dad or doing crafts with his mother.

Harlem is also manifestly greedy and selfish, even though he does have a sweet side towards his friends and family. While his trickery might appear unremarkable to some, Harlem has been able to get him and many others out of tough spots with those who aren’t happy with their purchases. Despite being written off as unintelligent by many teachers, he has a secret talent with computers and other kinds of technology, a trait learned from his mother.

Harlem has a deep sense of family loyalty. If someone were to say something bad about his family or his friends, that person was to get a baseball to the face. Despite his lengthy history as a con artist, he has a compulsion to state his honest opinions on the subject at hand. He also has little to no filter between his thoughts and his words.

** Appearance **

Harlem is a lanky, slightly built up boy with shaggy black hair and tropical green eyes. He usually wears gaming shirts, like Duck Season and Pac-Man, with dirt caked shorts or pants. His skin is tanned with a small splash of freckles on his nose and cheeks. He carries a bag on his back that holds a few baseball bats and balls, along with snacks and water for him and friends. Almost always, and this is true, Harlem is chewing a piece of Bazooka bubble gum.


	7. Dell Jr Doe

** Dell Jr. Doe **

**Age**: 17

**Family**: Dell Conagher (Engineer)-Father, Joe Doe (Soldier)-Father

**Class**: Engineer

**Personality**: Introverted, quiet, distant, caring, awkward at times, responsible, mature, does know how to have fun

**Likes**: Building things, taking things apart, riddles, puzzles, listening to the news, training with Joe, working on his wheelchair with Dell, hanging out with Merasmus, playing with Joe’s raccoons

**Dislikes**: Getting hurt, not being able to use his legs, having to bail Joe out of trouble with Merasmus, chasing unwanted animals out of the house

**Fears**: Being useless, feeling abandoned, losing his voice, swimming, thunderstorms

**Closest** **Ally**: His parents

**Relationship** **Status**: Greta Ivanov

* * *

Dell Jr Doe, son of Dell (RED Engineer) and Joe (RED Soldier), (born December 26th) is a quiet, shy, and intelligent little boy who reads too much and doesn’t speak enough. Half the time, people think he’s mute. Stuck in a wheelchair since he was three, Dell Jr has to be pushed by Harlem in order to catch up with his friends, who are almost always running around.

** Personality **

Dell Jr is a friendly and impossibly shy child whose desire to be where the action is makes him an excellent travel buddy. He always researches the places he and his friends go, trying to know as much as he can.

While he frequently shows an inquisitive and eager learning nature, Dell Jr knows when to drop the act and be a responsible being. Dell Jr would rather spend the rest of his life buried deep within a library than go outside and play with others. He does, however, go outside whenever he is with someone he wants to be with, like his parents.

He has good relationships with all of his friends, and he does not hold a grudge or get angry when people pick on him or do something that would make an average person pretty pissed off. Dell Jr is more of a pacifist than a fighter, and his disability makes it difficult for him to fight back. That is mainly the reason people pick on him so much. There have been countless times Dell Jr’s friends and parents have found him knocked out of his wheelchair in the mud. Because of this, Dell Jr doesn’t go out much or without anyone with him.

** Appearance **

Dell Jr is a bit of a pudgy boy with long, dirty blonde hair held back in a low ponytail and cognac brown eyes. His usual outfit is a pair of overalls and a plain white t-shirt, but does wear play clothes every now and then. Dell Jr has a porcelain skin tone, making a couple of people worry about how little sun the kid gets. Everyday, he does custom designs to his wheelchair, trying to make it look cooler so people don’t tease or belittle him about his disability.


	8. Nikki Samantha DeGroot

** Nikki Samantha DeGroot **

**Age**: 19 3/4

**Family**: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot (Demoman)-Father, Evangeline Jones (OC)-Mother

**Class**: Demo Expert/Mechanic

**Personality**: Innocent, optimistic, outgoing, friendly, caring, sometimes gullible, curious

**Likes**: Running, reading, singing, dancing, spending time with Harlem, watching scary movies with Tavish and Evangeline, peppermint, cinnamon, talking with Eyelander, Shakespeare

**Dislikes**: Swearing, smell of smoke, mean people, sour food, big dogs

**Fears**: Snakes, clowns, dolls, shadows, her parents splitting up permanently, not being good enough for someone, being taken for granted

**Closest Ally**: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot

**Relationship Status**: Harlem Nicolas Pauling

* * *

** Personality **

Nikki Samantha DeGroot, daughter of the RED Demoman (Tavish), (born August 9th) is a sweet, optimistic, and lovable girl that loves to do all kinds of things, as long as she is with her friends. She mostly spends time with the girls, her dad, or Harlem.

Nikki is a curious girl who is attentive to detail, preparing herself for future events such as upcoming school years or just spending time with her friends and family, but can get distracted if she finds something more interesting, like reading or wandering. Her hobbies include reading, violin playing, and ballet.

Nikki is usually level-headed but sensible, convincing people about their obsession to certain topics and let them go. She does, however, feel guilty to the point of notably changing her behavior, like after accidentally doing something she wasn’t supposed to. Learning that some things are natural, she decides to confront her emotions by making amends, clearing her mind and understanding not to let her emotions cloud her thoughts by keeping them in.

** Appearance **

Nikki is a dark skinned girl with curly, caramel brown hair with even darker brown eyes. She loves to wear anything yellow, as long as it looks good. Nikki wears a yellow beanie, similar to her dad’s black one, over her wild head of hair, making it ring around her head in ringlets. She also carries a satchel with a notebook, colored pencils, gum, and many other things she and her friends may need.


	9. Greta Ivanov

** Greta Ivanov **

**Age**: 16

**Family**: Mikael “Misha” Ivanov (BLU Heavy)-Father, Rudolf (BLU Medic)-Father

**Class**: Heavy/Fighter

**Personality**: Intimidating when she wants to be, sometimes playful, joking, okay with most things, modest, shy, depressed but hides it well

**Likes**: Working out, grilled cheese sandwiches, snow, bears, reading with her aunts, wrestling with Misha, piano music, hot chocolate, nature documentaries

**Dislikes**: Cold food, racism, cheesy romance movies, disrespect towards her friends and family

**Fears**: Not being strong enough, guns, wolves, snowstorms, being buried alive

**Closest Ally**: Dell Jr. Doe

**Relationship Status**: Starts a relationship with Dell Jr. Doe later on in the story

* * *

Greta Ivanov, daughter of Mikael (BLU Heavy) and Rudolf (BLU Medic), (born May 27th) is a helpful, curious little girl who doesn’t like to be alone under any circumstances. She is normally found pushing Dell Jr’s wheelchair around or watching the other girls play.

** Personality **

Harlem is, at first sight, a quiet little Russian girl who does not like to be around others, but that is just because she is only used to being around her parents, aunts, and grandmother. She was raised in Russia for a little time, not being around many others.

Greta has many emotional issues, from lack of self confidence to lack of self appreciation. She is almost always picturing herself as someone else. No one knows where these fears and sad feelings come from, but they don’t get many answers when they ask her. She pushes those feelings down most of the time, trying to convince others that she is fine, but is really dealing with severe depression.

Like Harlem, Greta has a deep sense of family loyalty. She always defends her fathers when people speak badly of them and grows quite the backbone when in a fight. As she grows up, Greta becomes a very serious figure who is not, under any circumstances, afraid to break bones.

** Appearance **

Greta has raven black hair cut into a short, thin bob that sometimes covers her gray blue eyes. She loves to wear a white poncho over anything she wears, be it hot weather or cold. She loves to carry around a plush fox toy her grandmother had given her when she was adopted into the family.


	10. Gerard Bisset

**Gerard Bisset**

**Age**: 26

**Parents**: Patrick (BLU Sniper)-Father, Jean Bisset (BLU Spy)-Father

**Role**: Spy/Assassin

**Personality**: Compassionate, observant, sarcastic, picky, charming, teasing, annoying at times, knows how to get under people’s skin, loves to get under Carol’s skin

**Likes**: French sweets, a challenge, soap operas (secretly), romance novels, whittling, hockey, helping those in need, playing with his sister Audrey, learning new things from his parents, anything with peaches, knives

**Dislikes**: Bad guys, sour stuff, staying still for too long

**Fears**: Losing those he cares about, failing his family, snakes

**Closest Ally**: Audrey Bisset

**Relationship Status**: Annalise Rebecca Ludwig

* * *

Gerard Bisset, son of Patrick (BLU Sniper) and Jean Bisset (BLU Spy), (born December 1st) is a responsible, charming, and manipulative boy who loves to pickpocket and trick people. He is almost constantly found scheming with Harlem or spending time with his younger sister, Audrey Bisset.

**Personality**

In the beginning, Gerard was seen as a stuck-up, egotistical, arrogant, snotty, rude and mean boy who was also a stereotypical popular child as he had money, style, and talent. He was a diva who looked down badly on "weirdos" such as Carol and the Pyro Twins, lording his new style of life, seeing as how he used to live on the streets. His parents do spoil him and his sister, who acts much better than her brother, but they seem to disapprove of their son’s behavior, constantly trying to get him to act better. Unfortunately, he only acts ‘good’ when he’s with Audrey, whom he adores wholeheartedly.

Gerard seems to think that his family is better than everybody else's and that they are perfect. When Carol reminds him of his and his family’s imperfections, keeping him humble, he grows close to losing his cool, but he learned at a very young age to not do so. In reality, Gerard is a tragically misguided character who only acts the way he does because Patrick and Jean have given him and his sister so much, including a home and a chance at life, so he feels he needs to pay them back in any way possible.

Gerard's sarcastic attitude and short-tempered personality continue despite his eventual change of heart. Furthermore, Gerard remains interested in fashion and strongly dislikes wearing something she considers "unfashionable", with few exceptions. Gerard is shown to be obsessed with his looks as he learned from multiple unqualified figures that looks are everything and the only thing people judge you on.

Despite his attitude and views on life, Gerard has one thing, and only one thing, that makes him feel so much better: his little sister, Audrey Bisset. She is his biological baby sister, and they were both together when Jean and Patrick decided to adopt them. Audrey has the same skin tone, eye color, and hair color as her older brother. She loves to dress in pastel colors, and hates learning English, so Gerard always translates her French for those who can’t understand her. She is a precious baby girl who needs love and should never let anything bad happen to her.

**Appearance**

Gerard Bisset has a fair skin complexion with wavy, sandy blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Gerard can either be found wearing a fashionable suit, like his father (BLU Spy), or a simple dress shirt with dress pants and shoes. He hardly wears anything else. It’s strange but interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally done!! I swear it is!!!! I'm sorry for changing this and the previous story a couple of times, but it's just how I am!! Sorry again and I hope you enjoy learning about the characters!!


End file.
